


Mistakes And First Dates

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Gift Exchange, Lokane Exchange 2016, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Loki and Jane are soulmates. Their first few meetings do not go smoothly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashka/gifts).



"What the hell are you doing?"

Jane had been waiting her entire life to hear those words. She had spent years waiting for the chance to respond to this incredulous, possibly angry question. She had spent many night staring at the black text scrawled across her arm, wondering what could have provoked this reaction, wondering what she would say, and then getting angry in turn that the person that was suppose to be her soulmate would be so immediately unreasonable.

She had not planned on the fact that she would actually be at fault.

"I am so, so sorry," Jane said as she got out of her car to approach the angry man harshly glaring at her. He was thin, dark haired, and intimidating. Jane was not easily intimidated, but the rage in this man's eyes was dagger sharp.

"Great! Just great!" The man tossed his hands in the air and looked skyward. "On top of everything else, this incompetent driver is my soulmate!"

Anger flared in Jane. Now, it was true that she had bumped his car a little while she was trying to park, but that had been an accident! It was certainly no reason to talk down to her. "That's uncalled for!"

"No," He said. "What was uncalled for was slamming into the back of my car. This is justified rage."

"You don't have to be a jerk!" She responded.

"You didn't have to be a terrible driver," He said. He looked down at his watch and let out an aggravated sigh. "I don't have time for this. The least that you can do is pay for the meter. I'm late for a meeting and I don't have any time to spare."

"It isn't my fault that you're late," She said.

"No, but it certainly didn't hurt," He told her. "I will be done in two hours." He took his brief case and stormed off in short order, leaving Jane to brood by herself. She wanted to storm off herself and let Mr. Cranky get a ticket. As much as she really wanted to do that, she did notably dent the man's car, it really was the least that she could do. She was highly irritated as she pushed coins into both her own meter and his. She realized that it was her fault, but it didn't make her feel better that her soulmate was a jerk.

She was still upset when she walked into coffee shop where she was meeting her best friend and intern.

"What's got you in a twist?" Darcy asked immediately.

Jane sighed as she sat down. "I ran into my soulmate."

"Angry guy!" Darcy exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. Ever since she'd first seen Jane's soulmark and gotten her drunk enough to rant about it, Darcy had been looking forward to this day. "Tell me everything! What did he look like? What did he sound like? What did he say? Did you hit him?"

"I ran into the back of his car," Jane admitted. A little of the angry drained out of her at the admission.

"What? Is that why he was mad at you?"

"Yeah... but he was still rude! I apologized, but he just insulted me and rushed off!"

"Wow," Darcy grinned. "So was he hot?"

"Darcy!"

"What? That's important!" She insisted.

Jane sighed. "Sure Darcy, he was hot. That isn't really the point, though."

"Alright, alright. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. He said that he'd be done in two hours. I don't know if he expects me to wait around for him or what."

Darcy placed a hand on Jane's shoulder comforting. "Hey, joking aside, he's your soulmate. He can't be that bad, right?"

"Yeah, I hope you're right," Jane said.

* * *

 

Jane lost track of time talking with Darcy. Once she was finally done answering Darcy's questions, they moved on to other topics. Darcy talked about her hope's for her own soulmate, the pros and cons of changing her major, and Jane offered her opinions where needed.

It was just her luck that when she went to get buy them new drinks, she tripped on the way back to the table and spilled coffee on someone that was unfortunately walking by. Today was just not her day. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" She said, hastily reaching for a handful of napkins.

The man let out a deep sigh before she turned around. "Is this clumsiness a constant trait of yours?"

"You!" Jane exclaimed, almost dropping the napkins but remembering to hand them off to the man. She was only now taking note of the suit that the man was wearing and the briefcase that he put down in order to start cleaning up the coffee that she had spilled on his shirt. He was very well put together, and even with the small frown on his face he was very attractive.

"Yes, me," He replied. "Can you manage to buy me a coffee without a repeat of this incident?"

"Can you manage to ask me for something without sounding like a complete jerk?" Jane countered. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"I could, if I were not annoyed with these continual inconveniences," He answered. "I would think it an understandable reaction."

Jane had to admit that it was. The stiffness of her folded arms and the strength of her glare wavered. She wasn't sure if his demeanor was rubbing her the wrong way or if her expectation of him being a jerk was. She sighed. "What do you want?"

He gave her his order before going off to the bathroom to try and salvage his shirt. She was even more overburdened when she made it back to her table, but somehow she managed not to trip or drop anything. Maybe her soulmate was just bad luck, since she seemed to screw something up whenever he appeared.

"You've got an extra there," Darcy pointed out as she reached for her cup.

"Yeah, I had a mishap at the counter."

"What mishap?"

"Ah, this is where you are." Darcy's eyes went wide as Jane's soulmate walked over. "Shall I assume one of these to be mine?"

Jane pushed his cup toward him. "Here."

"Is this Mr. Angry?" Darcy asked.

He raised his eyebrow at the address. "Interesting identification," He said. "My name is Loki Laufeyson, if you care to know." He turned his attention to Jane. "My apologies for failing to introduce myself earlier."

"You were in a hurry, I get it," Jane said.

Loki waited a moment before asking, "Do you plan to offer your own name?"

"Ah, sorry! I'm Jane Foster."

"Impeccable manners," He muttered. "Though I suppose I am no better."

"Wow. You are grumpy," Darcy said.

Loki frowned at her. He reached into his pocket and handed a card to Jane. "I'm only here on a coffee break, I have to get back to work, but this is my number. I am free in the evenings. Call me so that we can meet and discuss our... connection on better terms."

"Are you always this romantic?" Darcy asked with a frown.

Loki looked over at her. "Only days when my bumper is busted and my suit is ruined with coffee stains." He turned back to Jane. "If you agree to reign in your clumsiness, I promise to be less disagreeable."

Jane was hesitant as she took the card from his hands. "Um... alright."

Loki nodded. "I look forward to having a more agreeable meeting in the future." Loki buttoned up his suit jacket to hide the coffee stain before taking his coffee, picking up his briefcase, and walking off.

Jane let out a deep sigh and Darcy grinned. "So, you were right about how angry he was, but you completely undersold his looks."

"His attitude was more pressing to me," Jane admitted.

"So you gonna call him?"

"I don't know," Jane answered. "Think I should?"

"Duh! It's your soulmate. You should at least give him a chance. He promised to be on his best behavior, after all."

"Yeah... I'll let you know what I do."

* * *

Jane called him. Of course she called him, he was supposed to be her soulmate. She wanted to get to know him, even if she was a bit wary after their first meeting. Not that she had given the best impression of herself, either.

The call was short, long enough for him to ask her a few questions about her availability and give her an address to meet him at. She was expecting they might get coffee, maybe grab a bit to eat while they got to know one another. She was not expecting to arrive outside a five star restaurant to find Loki waiting for her, dressed up in suit so sharp it cut the air around around him.

"Jane Foster," He said in greeting. "Your punctuality is certainly appreciated." He had told her to "dress for the occasion" but he had in no way mentioned that the occasion was this upscale. Not that Jane owned anything appropriate enough for a five star experience, but a little warning would have been nice. She was very aware of this as his eyes roamed her form, taking in her moderate blue dress and mostly casual look. He didn't mention anything of it as he held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

She was blushing as she reached out to take his arm. "You didn't tell me we would be anywhere this nice," She complained in a whisper, not wanting to make a scene.

"I thought that I implied as much when I said to dress for the occasion."

"I thought the occasion was casual!"

Loki looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "You thought a first date with your soulmate to be a casual occasion?" Their conversation was interrupted as he spoke with the maitre' d and they were lead to their table. They were seated in a mostly private area and Loki pulled out her chair for her to be seated before taking his own.

"I thought we would get to know each other before doing something like this," Jane told him as she reached for her menu.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, again. "What do you believe the purpose of a first date to be, if not to begin the vetting process?"

At that response, Jane let the conversation drop. He had a point and he seemed like he was very unlikely to understand her own.

"What foods are you partial towards?" Loki questioned.

"I haven't gotten a good look at the menu yet."

"I mean in general," He said. "I am partial to sweets, myself, and I abhor anything sour. I like fruits over vegetables, and fish over most other meats. I prefer wine over water, water to soda, and tea over coffee most days." He looked at her over his menu. "What are your preferences?"

Jane was a bit startled at the deluge of information. "Um... I'm not all that picky..."

"You must have a few preferences," He insisted. "Favorite foods? Favorite drinks? Anything? I've a brother that could live the rest of his life only eating foods that can be made on a grill and my father won't touch most finger foods with anything other than a disparaging look. Everybody has something."

"I don't really cook," Jane admitted quietly, shrinking a bit under his scrutiny. "So I tend to eat more junk food than anything."

Loki scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Your palate must be utterly ruined by now."

Jane frowned. "I thought you said you were going to be on your best behavior."

"I was, but I get better reaction from you when I am not," He answered. Loki placed his menu back on the table, folding his arms atop it, and looking her directly in her eyes. "Are you intimidated by me, Jane Foster?" Jane blinked in surprise at the question, but Loki went on before she could continue. "I have been told that I can come off a bit... unapproachable. If that is what am doing, I apologize. Perhaps you cannot tell, but I am rather excited to make your acquaintance."

Jane's eyebrow shot up as she answered. "No, I couldn't tell. I was starting to think the exact opposite."

"Forgive me if my demeanor is somewhat... abrasive. You are the literal mate to my soul and, though I am being a touch hasty, I want very much to know what sort of person you are."

Jane could feel herself relaxing the slightest bit. "It's my fault, as well. I've spent my whole life expecting you to be..."

"A jerk?" He supplied with a grin.

"Yeah. I mean, knowing that we would get off on the wrong foot when we first met, I guess I just assumed that you would be the type of person that was always angry or something."

He nodded in understanding. "I have a few preconceptions about you myself, but I'd like to toss those aside so that we can get to know each other properly." He reached out, hesitating only a moment before placing his hand over hers where it rested on the edge of the table. "I have been waiting my entire life to meet you, Jane. I'd like to know how you will fit into it."

She returned his smile, enjoying the warmth in his expression. She turned her hand over to hold onto him in turn. Jane had never been the most romantic of people, but even she felt warmth in chest when her soulmate gave her such a look of sincere appreciation.

"I hate spicy foods," She told him.

Loki laughed and his expression lightened considerably. "This, I can work with." He reluctantly released her hand and picked up his menu. "We should order. I want to know as much about you as I can tonight."

"You might end up regretting that a few days from now when you know everything about me," Jane responded.

"Hardly," Loki said. "I'm sure you're perfectly fascinating. However, if we somehow end up with nothing to talk about, I'm perfectly capable of introducing you to new things so that we've more to converse over."

Jane laughed. "Confident, are you?"

"Absolutely, so," Loki answered. "Confidence is something that I excel at."

"I look forward to knowing more about, too, Loki." And she meant it. Her soulmate seemed like the type of person to shake things up for her and she could do with a little change.


End file.
